second chance
by Amazonprincess97
Summary: After damian wayne is brought back to life he goes into a coma to protect his mind, in this a coma he lives out his life. once he wakes up into reality he finds he has a second chance to fix his mistake thats cost him the love of his life. a whole new yj team. damian wayne x iris "irey" west II.
1. Chapter 1

hi I am amazonprimcess97 (b/c when I typed my name in I guess I clicked "m" and not "N")

my story is mainly about the fifth robin, Damian Wayne, but it's in earth 16 (aka the young justice world) and its gonna be about the new young justice team.

I do not own these characters, if I did their stories wouldn't be so confusing.

enjoy.

* * *

(**Gotham city hospital**)

Jason hated the metallic smell of a hospital. He hated the white walls, and shiny stuff. He hates hospitals so much he probably wouldn't have even come, except for the fact that batman had invited him. As much as he'd like to say he no longer cares for the old man, he still longs for his approval. And scarlet made him come to check on the little twerp.

After he died the bat family decided it was better to have a crazy Damian, than not have one at all. So For two years they had waited for the kid to wake up from his self-induced coma. Apparently that's how the league of assassins trains you to survive a Lazarus pit with your sanity intact.

Jason makes his way to room 47. A nurse exits the room right as he arrives.

"Is this Damian Wayne's room?" He asks the tall slender woman.

"Yes, are you family? Because his family isn't allowing guests at this time." He rolls his eyes.

"Ya I'm his older brother, Jason Todd. Ask Bruce of you want he invited me." She looks at her clip board and nods.

"You're on the list, go ahead." He slides past her and opens the white door. The room was ten times bigger than any Jason had ever seen and it was stuffed with people.

"So much for only family" he mutters as he walks over to Bruce. Dick, Tim, Stephanie, and Alfred surround the dark Knight. All of them smile at Jason like he's an old friend.

"We didn't know if you were going to come but we put you on the list anyways." Dick shook Jason's hand.

"Good thing we did." Tim commented.

"I thought it was family only?" He gestured to all the justice leaguers.

"The nurse only knows that Wally, Artemis, Clark, Diana, and the Wayne's are here. I shielded them from her sight. "J'onn said.

"Ya, the doctors think I'm r5's uncle. I am totally Bruce's brother." Jason glares at Wally; Artemis shoots Jason a ten times more evil glare.

"Who is the blonde chick?" Jason asks Bruce

"The blonde chick is Wallace's wife." Bruce informs Jason he nods.

"Oh yeah I remember you're the one who has the twins right after Damian died." At the mention of his name Damian stirred. The room seemed to be put on pause, until without opening his eyes Damian spoke.

"I expected to see you down here Jason but Grayson I thought you'd be up with the big man."

* * *

(**Gotham city hospital**)

The last thing Damian remembers was fighting his arch nemesis ibn, the clone his mother made of him when he was a child, and then he got stabbed. He had been stabbed many times when fight his enemy, iris told him he needed to retire soon Now that he's pushing 65.

The only problem is that he woke up in this hospital room and he's 12 again.

He looked at his tiny child body and grabbed for something reflective. Finally finding a plate and his reflection showed a 12 years old version of him.

"Damian are you okay? How are you feeling?" His father interrupted his panicking.

"Why are you alive you died ten years ago? And you Jason, you died when I was twenty. What is going on?" The room exploded in confused chatter.

"Damian you were stabbed by your clone three years ago, then Bruce revived you in a Lazarus pit two years ago. Today is the first day since you died that you've been conscious." Artemis informed him. It took him exactly seven and a half seconds to process this new information.

"So I'm 12, I've never been the leader of the new young justice. I haven't met you yet and I'm not married with three children." Artemis shook her head.

"Okay, so I have to start over."

* * *

(**The Wayne limo**)

Damian was got released that evening. Alfred had created a medicine that kept him in perfect condition while he slept.

"There's some people who'd really like to see you." Grayson smiled.

"Who?" Alfred opened the door and a 200 pound Great Dane tackled the preteen.

"Titus, your alive. I've missed you so much." The cat climbed on his shoulder.

"Alfred come here you silly kitty" he hugged the cat as it squirmed and clawed its way to freedom.

"Wow the kids gone soft" Damian jumps up and turns to face Tim.

"What's that supposed to mean drake?" Even though he has no problem with drake, he has to act like he did to make sure that everything turns out like it did in his coma.

"I don't know coma changed you" Damian plucks Alfred from the couch and walks to his room with Titus right at his heels.

His room is exactly as he left it. Plain, his notebook sits on his desk. Next to his iPod.

"I used to love this thing." Damian picks up the small silver iPod.

"What's wrong with it?" Deep voice ask from the door.

"Nothing it's just I used to use it a lot." Damian lied a skill was very good at as a child but as an adult he no longer needed it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dick Grayson asked.

"I thank you for your concern, Grayson. But I need some time to adjust, so please leave me." Grayson nods and turns to leave.

"If you need to talk, I'm always here" Damian nods,

"I know" Grayson shut his door,

Damian plops on his bed. Titus climbs up Next to him, nearly pushing Damian off the small bed.

"Titus this is my chance! I can change everything I messed up. This is a gift from God." He yawned

"I guess I should get some sleep"

He closed his eyes and slips off into a memory of a dream.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I am really forgetful so I wont promise to update regularly. just follow my story and I'll update eventually.

if you saw any errors in either grammar or facts please inbox me, I wont be mad I can take constructive criticism. thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

okay first off, i thank you so much for your reviews i love hearing from you.

and secondly there's another story that you'll like if liked mine, it's called young justice next generation (by speestergirl96). I've been helping the author with keeping Damian in character, and its a really good story.

okay once again i do not, and will not, ever, ever own young justice or the majority of these characters. even though I really want to.

please enjoy, and review if you want too.

* * *

(**The Wayne house**)

"Do we have to? I mean we spent Christmas with your family last year." Pregnant iris put Wally Jr and Bruce Jr in their car seat.

"Here let me help you" Damian grabbed the squirming boys.

"Thank you-of course we have to. You should be happy Mom talked dad into letting you come after last year-" Damian buckled the boy's seats.

"-that wasn't my fault." She glared at him.

"He was being rude, what was I supposed to do just sit there and take it. Besides I didn't hurt him that bad" she rolled her eyes.

"Will you promise not to hurt my father again?" He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Okay I promise, but just this once."

The dream shifted to another memory.

(**New mount justice**)

"You knew I liked her and you still said yes" jai shouted at Damian.

"No, I knew you had liked her at one time. But I thought you had grown up and stop believing your childish Fantasy of you and nightstar." Jai's face flushed and he ran out of the room. Damian felt a small bit of guilt for hurting his best friend, but jai would get over it.

Damian flew out of bed.

(Wayne manor)

"But he never did" he turned to Titus.

"Jai hated me forever, even after he and nightstar were married. He refused my help on a mission and was shot. He died for the bullet wound two days later; he never got to meet his son. It was all my fault." Tears began to trickle down his cheek. Titus licked Damian's face.

"Good boy, come on let's get some food." Damian and the large dog snuck down the dark halls of Wayne manor. Damian had never been in the kitchen, Alfred had always brought him food, but he knew where it was. He opened the commercial fridge and pulled out meat for Titus and a sandwich for himself. They sat at the long table, well Titus are on the floor.

"I could have brought you some food if you had called me." Alfred walks into the dining room dressed in a superman t-shirt and batman pants.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Alfred picks up Damian's plate and takes it to the kitchen.

"That is very considerate of you" Alfred's response is skeptical.

* * *

(**Wayne manor**)

The next morning the bat family all woke around the same time, save Alfred who was up making breakfast.

"Good morning master Bruce, Master Tim, master dick, and master Damian. I trust you all slept well." He glanced at Damian who shrugged.

"Today's going to busy, so I hope everyone is ready." Damian glanced at dick, who also looked very confused.

"Why? What do you have planned that you didn't tell us?" Dick asks Bruce

"Bruce Wayne's son has been out of commission for three years, people are going to want to see that he has recovered." Tim adds in.

"So what is on the schedule, father?" Damian picked up a plate of pancakes. Alfred carried the rest to the other boys at the table.

"Thank you Alfred. I think we will go fishing" all the boys looked at each other with equal disgust.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather... I don't know jump off a moving train or maybe spend the day trapped with plastic man." Damian said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha very funny. I mean it fishing is a popular sport and we should at least try it-"

"How about later? Today we should go visit the old mount justice." Everyone but Alfred seams confused

"It's just ruble, what's there to see?" Tim asks.

"Within I say the last year the justice league fan club petitioned to rebuild it and turn it into museum. But I want to make an h.q. for the new young justice." Damian smiles, very proud of his idea.

"Sounds great, but-uh- isn't it supposed to be a museum. How can you used it as a headquarter?" Dick smiles this time.

"Just like the justice league does." For the next hour the bat boys discussed the details of this new team around Alfred's chocolate chip pancakes.

* * *

**(The new mount justice**.)

"I can't believe the j.l.a fan club agreed to let us use the mountain as our h.q. I mean I know they still have one sixth of the mountain for public viewing." Tim sounded amazed.

"They had the batman; nightwing, robin, and red robin come ask for the cave to be opened as an h.q. Again. Once they picked their jaws off the ground they couldn't say yes faster." Dick couldn't believe the new cave was an exact replica of the original cave. He himself had never been a young justice member, but he spends some time here because of Tim.

"Who exactly do think is going to be on your little team?" Tim picked at Damian. Damian was immune to his words, all he could think was.

"One step closer to iris."

Dick had also been pondering the same question and he had already thought of a couple.

"I'll be back, I have some things to look into" dick told Damian, who didn't really look like he was listen, then he motioned for Tim to follow. Once they left the cave Tim turned to dick.

"I know you said not to mess with him for a while, since he just came back to life and all. I really meant what I asked; I have someone who might be perfect for this team." Dick laughed a little.

"I wasn't bringing you out here to get on to you; I thought of some people for the team and was going to go contact them. I think you should as well; this type of responsibility will really help Damian. It will get him some friends his age and it will make him feel a part of something like the teen titans for me or young justice for you." Tim agreed

"Okay, well I guess I'll give them a call. Should I stay here with the kid or just leave him with Bruce?"

"Leave them; they need some time to bond."

* * *

sorry it's so short, im trying to give you the story slowly so i can keep a head on my writing.

i might not post for a while because I have school starting and a winterguard contest this saturday but i will defiantly post by the 6th (which just happens to be the day before my birthday).

same thing as last time if you find something I have messed up on grammar or facts please inbox me of comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys I've been dying to updated, the good stuff is coming up and i cant wait to see if y'all like it.**

**did you see the picture i added (you wont be able to if you are reading from the mobile site)? i made that in paint with two of my favorite pictures. if you want a closer look its on devianart.(under the same username)**

**I don't own these characters, if I did you would be reading this in a comic book and Damian wouldn't have died so this story would have never existed**.

* * *

"I called this meeting to order because my prodigè would like to start a new young justice. If anyone has any objections please make them known." The room of superheroes was silent for second.

"Who would lead the team? And what would they do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Robin would be the leader as long as he can handle it. They would do missions similar to the original young justice team." A few more questions were asked and answered.

"All in favor" all bit a few raised their hand, one being the new flash Wally west.

"All opposed" Wally raised

His hand, earning a glare from tigress, aka Artemis his wife.

After the meeting Wally asked Artemis her opinion of the team on the car ride home.

"I think it's a great opportunity for the kids, I mean we loved it. The team is what stopped me from joining jade in the family business. If My voting to make this team could make the difference in one kid's future, I'm willing." Wally couldn't disagree with what she had said, but still didn't like the idea of children fighting big villains

"I told batman jai and iris will be on the team." Artemis crossed her arms and waited for him to over react.

"You what? Do you know what kind of danger they could get in-we finally got their age jumps under control and now you want to put them on an unskilled team of kids." He pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Wally we were on that team, we were those "untrained" kids, and look how we turned out." She grabs his hand, he stares straight ahead. He knows she's going to win but he isn't going down without a fight.

"We died, both of us!" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"My death was faked and you were sucked onto the speed-force which spit you out after three months."

"Do you know how that affected the people around us, your mom, your sister, and my family? They had to live through that with us and I don't want to put them through it again with our kids." He turned the car back on, Artemis reached over and pulled the key out.

"We are not finished yet, what is the difference in us then and is now? We're still putting then through the same stuff if we die." And at that he knew he had lost.

"Okay whatever, but the first time they get hurt their out." Artemis leaned across the car and kissed the red head.

"Thank you."

* * *

(Wayne manor)

"That was Guy; he has someone he thinks will be great for the team. Milagro Reyes is the blue Beatles, former young justice member; little is now a green lantern" Bruce slides a file across the table to Damian. He skims over it.

"She looks good, what about Colin Wilkes aka abuse. He is very qualified and works well with others." Damian slides a copy of his file to both Grayson and Bruce.

"I also have a couple for you to look at" he slides three files to Damian and Bruce.

"These all look good"

"And they are children of the original team." Damian added. He skimmed over the archer and the male speedster, but paused and stared a little too long at the redhead speedster girl. The only one who noticed was dick.

"I have a few more." Tim walked in carrying a small 9 year old black girl on his back with a 13 year old boy with reddish hair in a superman shirt following close behind.

"This is Nell little the new batgirl in training" he sat her down in a chair at the gigantic table.

"And this is Christopher Kent the new son of superman." Damian walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Damian. I'm sure drake has already told you about the team, but basically I think a team of the young superheroes will help is train and learn new techniques to help us crime fight in the future."

"I am Christopher, as Tim said, but you can call me Chris. Both me and Nell would love to be part of your team." They discussed more while Tim and dick talked to Nell.

"So Nell are you interested in joining this team." Grayson asked in a soft and gentle voice. The small child nodded and spoke.

"Stephanie says it will help me, she says I can learn a lot from the Wayne kid. Whoever that is." She started nervously playing with her hair. Alfred enters the dining room.

"Bruce you did not tell me you were having company. Who is this adorable young lady?" He directed the question more toward Nell, so the Wayne boys just sat back.

"I'm Nell, the new batgirl." Alfred was very good with children so the boys let him take care of the little girl.

"Do we want to invite the other team prospects to the cave so they can all meet?" Bruce asked

"I and Chris have been discussing this very same topic." Damian's voice came out of nowhere. Chris joined the circle and Damian dropped from the ceiling.

"I like all the kids, think I want them. A meeting might be just what we need."

* * *

**sorry, its really short.**

**thanks for reading! and thanks again for all your reviews.**

**don't forget to checkout speestergirl96, she has some awesome stories. and as always inbox me with questions comments or concerns.**


	4. Chapter 4

sorry this is just a sample chapter there will be a full chapter sometime next week

I don't own these characters, except the ones I made up. I do own those.

* * *

(Young evil h.q.)

"I'm back!" Jason calls once he enters the young evil headquarters, some abandoned caverns. Young evil is a secret team of evil teens.

"It took you long enough, I've been babysitting these children for far too long" scarlet jumped up from the couch where she had read her magazine.

"Who are you calling children, I am 18 and you are makes you the child and me the adult. "Said Owen mercer, the new captain glared at him.

"Shut up, captain boomerang." scarlet said in a mocking voice.

"Jason, duela stole my knives." Enigma whinnied, duela walked in.

"I did not, I just hid them." She draped her arm around Jason's shoulder.

"How was your trip" she said in a seductive voice.

"None of your business" he narrowed his eyes and growled at her.

"Playing hard to get I see." Enigma giggled and the two creepy girls ran away.

"Why did you let those children on the team, we'd be fine without them?" Scarlet stood by Jason.

"I need their parents/mentors help and it's good to be adored sometimes." She scoffed

"It's didn't sound like you liked it-"scarlet was cut short by nasthalias whinny voice.

"Anyways when does training start?" Scarlet looked at Jason, silently asking permission to kill her. He nods; he leans in close to her ear and whispers.

"But don't kill her, we need her alive"

"Right now" scarlet shouted and the two girls began fighting. Scarlet pulled out a knife and so did Nasthalia.

"This should be fun" scarlet looked at Jason and smiled. the ruckus brought out Nicole Hylton and Katrina falcone, aka the new catgirl, both were worried about the fight that was going on in the middle of their new living.

"should we stop them?" Nicole asked very concerned, Katrina was very interested in the fight.

"no this is training, your next" Jason doesn't think Nicole belongs here, so he has to make her fit in.

* * *

sorry its really short.

i just went and saw the host(midnight showing), it was awesome! its a must see.


	5. Chapter 5

here it is

I don't own anything, sad but true.

* * *

( Wayne house)

"Damian, I've been thinking..." He finished hanging up his nightwing costume, dick gave him the costume after batman retired and Grayson decided to be batman again.

"That's not a good way to start a conversation." He climbed in the bed next to his beautiful wife.

"Bruce and Wally are almost two and Nicole is three months. They need you around and-" she started to cry,

"Is this about the close call I had with the heretic, I'm fine. We locked him away. I am safe and most importantly so is our family, don't worry." He held her and she cried herself to sleep In His arms.

The dream shifted to a week later.

Damian sat at his desk in his office. The Wayne tower was quiet, he could hear the clicking of Betty, the secretary's, nails on her keyboard and the plane flying by outside.

When suddenly his J.L.A communicator rang. Which was funny since he turned it off.

"Hello, this is nightwing." The communicator just crackled with static, it could only be turned on if someone hacked it (which only batman and any bat family members could do).

"I repeat, this is nightwing. Who is there?" And immediately a voice answered

"Your dear brother, I have recently acquired a new hostage who would like to speak with you." There was some static then a higher pitched voice came on the line.

"Hi daddy! I'm with the big scary guy in white. He has mom and Nicole. But Wally's still at school." He said, his young son did not sound scared but he probably did not know how dangerous the situation really was.

"Bruce give the communicator back to the man in white." More static.

"Okay daddy." The deep voice took over the radio again.

"You leave them alone, or I will kill you." The heretic chucked

"You have two hours to turn yourself in to the league of assassins or I will mail your families body parts back to you. Starting with your pretty little wife's head." The communicator goes silent. Damian picks it up switches it on and calls the team.

"Did you all hear that, what do I need to do? I have to save them." Superman II answers.

"We'll meet you at the hall, don't worry we will save her." Chris reassures his best friend.

"I'll go pick up lil'Wally, if he isn't with them he must still be at school" Nell adds.

Then another voice joins the conversation, .

"We must not give in to terrorist demands, you will not go anywhere but the watch tower. Let us hand this." Damian, who is already on his way to the hall, replies.

"No Dr. Fate I have to help them. That's my family and it's my fault they are in danger." The com explodes with chatter, but Damian ignores it. He is focused on saving his family.

At the hall he is met by his old team, Bart and Milagro, Colin and Lian, Amistad, Chris, mar'i, and Dr. Fate.

"I've been trying to pinpoint their location and I think I've got it." Lian, who was sitting at the computer, said. She read off the coordinates, Damian typed them in his gps. He and Chris ran to the jet.

"It looks like they are in an abandoned warehouse in blüdhaven" Chris says, the jet was going as fast as it could go and it still wasn't fast enough.

"We're not going to make" Damian shouted a pinched the dashboard of the jet.

"Calm down we have plenty of time." Chris turns the jet to the east.

"Chris the warehouse is to the west"

"Ya" he says calmly

"We are headed east" Damian growls.

"Ya" he repeats.

"Why are we HEADED EAST!?" Damian shouts.

"We have to take you to the league of assassins, while Lian, jai, and stop heretic and save iris and the kids. But if they can't make it we'll turn you in and rescue you later after they are save. Full proof plan." It seemed that way.

The dream shifted again to the league of assassin's dungeon.

Both Chris Damian sit in the prison, how did the plan go so wrong. Lian and her team got to the warehouse and found it empty with only the communicator hacker's computer. But by the time they called it was too late, Chris and Damian were inside. Talia had never planned on letting iris go and anticipated their whole plan.

"How is bat and little failure" Talia's evil voice came from the darkness of the dungeon halls.

"Where is my family?" She smiles, and even chuckles a bit.

"You don't have a family you are a failure. I did that girl a favor by killing her, but your children still have a chance to become something great." Damian collapsed the grief of iris death crushed him this was his entire fault.

"Damian get up, we have to think about Nicole and Bruce." He sat up and began working a plan through.

The dream shifted for the third and final time.

"Daddy!" Bruce shouts and runs to him, but Chris grabs him. Damian in locked in a battle with the heretic.

"Chris get the kids out." Chris grabs the two scared children and flies out the gabbing hole in the ceiling.

"Wise choice sending them away before they have to watch another parent die." His foe taunts him.

"The only one dying in this battle will be you." They're battle continues, the room they had been in is destroyed. There is huge holes in the walls, ceiling, and floor. Any furniture that was in the room is ruble on the cold stone floor.

"You are growing weak, brother. You shall die alongside your weak wife" it was true he was running out if energy, but his strength was returned at the mention of iris. He got some good hits in visually weakening his clone all it took was one good hit to the weak spot on his face and his clone was out for good.

"His last words were maybe you're not a failure."

* * *

hope you enjoyed it. please review.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry its been a while since I updated.

hope you like this chapter

I still don't own anything.

* * *

**(Wayne manor)**

Dick had just gotten home after his patrol as nightwing, he had decided to stay in Gotham after Damian died and now that he is alive Bruce needs him even more.

Something about Damian was off, he talked differently, he had different goals, and his focus was no longer on the streets of Gotham. He seemed oddly persistent about this new young justice team. Dick thought about everything that had changed as he walked to his room.

"Maybe...not...failure" the voice he heard came from Damian's room. He walked to the door and knocked lightly.

"Damian are you okay?" No response.

"I am coming in, so don't try and kill me." He opened the door and Damian was asleep in his bed, which he shared with the Great Dane, but he was talking.

"Not...a...failure" he tossed and turned for a little bit, dick could no longer take it. He had been acting weird and now he is having nightmare. He walked over to the bed and nudges the small boy until he woke.

Damian jolted awake and punched the person who woke him in the jaw.

"That's the last time I'm waking you up from a nightmare." Dick rubbed his face.

"Sorry...I was not having a nightmare! You know I'm not scared of anything... Okay how did you know" dick pulled the desk chair to the side of the bed.

" You were rolling around saying " not a failure" and this hasn't been the first of your strange behavior changes since you woke up. Are these side effects of the Lazarus pit?" Grayson waited for response he didn't want to grill him with questions.

"Yes and no" he scouted back against the wall, so that he could lean on it.

"What does that mean?"

"No- because it really doesn't have anything to do with the pit; yes- because during my two year coma I was living in a dream and everything in the dream is real. I watched the news and everything that happened on my dream happened in reality. But if I listened to the news while in a coma that might have effected it." Dick shook his head.

"No, Bruce didn't want anything to mess with you repairing your mind. No one was allowed to talk in the room until the last day." dick still looked confused.

"I can't believe I just thought of this, I have proof." Dick raised his dark eyebrows.

"Let's have it"

"Have you seen starfire lately?" Dock shook his head.

"She went back to tameran. Why?" Damian smiled an almost Cheshire grin.

"Go check on her, and when you do just know the team still has spots available." Dock patted him on the back.

"You are getting stranger every day. What else happens in the dream?" Damian thought for a second, trying decide where to start.

"After my fight with the heretic (aka ibn or my clone) I got stabbed but barman got there in time to save me. I started the young justice, I married iris-" Grayson stopped him.

"Iris, as in iris west, Wally wests daughter."

"Yup" Damian nods

"Wow, isn't she like three?"

"Technically yes, but they have rapid aging due to their speedster gene. As I was saying-now I've been given a second chance fix everything. To save relationships I couldn't then, to spend time with the people I ignored, and most importantly to save the people I couldn't save" at that Damian stopped, dick knew the conversation had taken a dangerous turn, but he wanted to know more.

"How do you know everything will turn out the same?" He thought for a moment before responding.

"I really don't, I guess. What I've been thinking if I do everything close to the same, or better, life will be sort of like the dream, But better." Dick couldn't argue with his logic it not like he had any experience with this sort of stuff.

"What kind of things do you need to change?" Dick asked.

"There's a lot. I have to make my relationship with both jai and Wally better, I have to be a better leader for the team, and most importantly I have to kill the heretic."

* * *

_**(The new mount justice)**_

The mountain was dark, and void of all life. No one had arrived yet. Both the mentor/parent of the kids and the kids had been invited to discuss the team and other stuff, such as safety.

The mentors can also volunteer to help train the team, if they get enough they could switch off each week to help them learn different styles of fighting.

Damian was really excited, not that he showed it. But he was also nervous he would get to see iris for the first time in twenty years. In this reality it would be the first time ever.

What would he say? What would do? In the dream he ignored her, so that's what he has to do. But can he?

"R5 how ya felling?" The flash, aka Wally west, zipped into the cave.

"Wow it really is an exact replica! Artemis and the kid will be here in a little bit, she insisted on taking the zeta tubes" he zipped over and shook Damian's hand.

"I appreciate your attendance and I thank both you and your wife for entrusting your kids safety with me." Damian used a lot of formal speech as a child; he's out of the habit now so it seemed a little awkward.

"Well your welcome little dude, Artemis really thinks this will be good for the kids." A light flashed in the zeta tube room, and the speedster zipped next to their father.

"Oh are you the new robin? "Iris asked then zoomed to a new spot before he could answer.

"Your costume looks funny? "Then she appeared in front of him.

"I heard you died? I'd that true." She zipped to his side.

"Because at my church they say when you die you go to heaven!" Then in another spot she appeared.

"Did you like heaven, or. Did you go to hell?" She appeared in front of him once more. He glared at her; he forgot how annoying she was as a child.

"I bet you did your grumpy."

Artemis grabbed her very hyper child.

"Jai, did you put coffee in her cereal again?" Both the small kid with black hair and his red headed father nearly fell over with laughter.

"Good one" Wally fist bumped jai. Artemis crossed her arms.

"Not good one. You're both grounded, no running for a week." Both the boys slumped

"Aww man!" They said in unison.

"Sorry for my immature son, he takes after his father. Iris is normal not this..." She looked at her daughter who was now running on the ceiling.

"Excited?" Damian offered

"Sure lets to with that." The light flashed again.

"Uncle red!" Jai shouted.

"Lian!" Iris shouted they ran to new inhabitants of the cave. The light flashed again. A single figure walked in, small for his age, hair glowing red.

"Colin!" Damian greeted, walked over to meet him

"Damian, thank for inviting me to this team. I'm so excited, I get to fight alongside the Hero's I've grown up watching of TV." He was so excited he could barely contain it. Damian grabbed his arm and dragged him to red arrow and Lian.

"Colin this is Lian and her father, red arrow, Lian this is Colin, my good friend." Colin's face burned, he could barely talk.

"You have red hair like my dad; does your dad have red hair?" She asked almost whispering. He shrugged

"I don't have parents so it doesn't matter." She grabbed him and put him in the chokehold she calls a hug. Damian walked back to the speedsters.

"...to be good and don't play pranks on the other children. Do you understand me?" Both her children nodded.

"Of you guys want to go sit down the meeting will be in the living room." He informed them.

"I don't think sitting Down Will ever be what these children want, but thanks for the offer." Wally said. The light flashed again, and a big group of people walked out.

"We're the last ones here!" Nell said her voice sad.

"Its drakes fault; if he had come straight back then we would have been here on Tim." Batgirl (aka Stephanie brown says. Her, Nell, Tim, Chris, Diana, and Clark walk in.

"Oh you're not last doing worry." Bruce walked in from the other room.

"Richard, guy, and Kaldur aren't here yet" the zeta tubes light up again. Guy and Milagro walk in, seconds later it flashes again. With Kaldur, rocket, Amistad, and their newest daughter Mallory walk in.

"Kaldur, rocket how are you?" Wally greeted.

"Good, sorry we are late. Mallory could not find her Ariel doll aqua man got her." He picked up the small child. She pointed at Chris

"Superman!" She clapped and smiled, she's almost six. Chris smiles to the young child, he stumbles forward a little when Nell jumps on his back.

"Wow, Chris it looks like the ladies are all over you." Damian whispers to the kryriptonian. His face turns a bright red. The zeta tube flashes for the last time Milagro and Guy walk in, but the tubes flash again there wasn't supposed to be anyone else..

"nightwing b01… b01 guest." Everyone, excluding Damian, was surprised who could nightwing be bring the need a guest code. Dick Grayson entered the painfully silent room with small child walking close behind. She had long black hair, orange-ish tinted skin, and bright green eyes. She was very obviously tamerainan and everyone knew it.

"Uh who's this?" Wally asks. Dick clears his throat, something he does when he's uncomfortable, and then starts to speak.

"Hi everyone this is m-my daughter, mar'i Grayson." Wally zips up to his friend and wraps in a hug, before anyone has a chance to speak. Then looks to the girl.

"How old are you mar'i?" Nervously she runs her fingers through her hair.

"13"her voice is almost inaudible

"Do you want to go with the other kids?" She nods. Damian whispers to jai and pushes him a little.

"Uh... We are about to go on a tour. W-would you like to come with us?" Iris and Lian giggle at jai and his bright red face.

"Ya you should come, you can walk with us so you don't have to walk with the boys." Lian adds. Mar'i agrees the pre-teens, and a few teens, exit the main living room.

Wally turns to Grayson, once he is sure even the super boy is out of hearing range.

"Is that why she left?" Wally refers to starfire. Dick nods.

"Among other things but that mostly. She said she was too scared to tell me because we had split up and I was spending a lot of time around babas." The rest of the room began discussing things; Bruce made his way over to his first son. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is starfire coming down here or is mar'i going back?" Dick shook his head.

"Neither mar'i's going to stay with me for the year. Then go back with her mother." Artemis joined them.

"If you need any help you can always call us." She reassured him.

"Bruce, I don't mean to be rude or pushy, but I have to get back to the lanterns." Grayson responds

"Yes of course let's get this meeting started.

* * *

thanks' as always reviews are greatly appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, okay so as you should already know by now I've ventured away from the comics. I am going to change a few more things, 1) the heretic (in my story) was created in Cadmus secretly. 2) Jay keeps his speedster powers**_

_**I really hope y'all are enjoying the story, reviews are greatly appreciated. Also if you have any ideas for the story feel free to inbox me, I promise I'm not a creeper, I want to hear your opinions.**_

_**I don't own anything that someone else owns.**_

* * *

(New mount justice)

"Too fast for ya!" Jay shouts at the dark boy.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Amistad asks a huge blue inertia field surrounds him.

"What would be the fun in that? Anyways so how do you like the team so far?" The rest of the group was sparing, except for Damian, iris, and Nell, who are watching Colin and Chris spare.

"I think it will defiantly strengthen us, not only our powers but our ability to work as a group." Amistad flips in front of the speedster, who had literally been running circles around him. Jay couldn't stop himself the slam into each other.

Tie?" Jay jumps up and reaches his hand out to help his opponent up.

"Thanks, let's go watch with the others." About the time the two boys reached, the kryriptonian and mutant's match, Damian and Iris had started an argument.

"...no way a speedster could really be a great hero; I mean if a speedster went up against a really great hero like batman, they'd lose. They don't have the strength or, in some cases, the brain power to keep up" she steps closer to him and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure a great hero like yourself would be able to take out any speedster you choose with minimal difficulty?" He did not see where this was going.

"Ya! I could" she quickly turned around facing the two boys still sparing.

"When you're finished, me and the boss man are going to have a go" Damian's jaw drops. Jay leans over his shoulder.

"How did you not see that coming? It was nice knowing you, you're going to die." Jay shook his head, almost saying 'it's a shame'.

A loud thud drew the group's attention. Colin was lying on the floor in his human form. Chris looked exhausted.

"That...was... Awesome. I just got beat up by superman's adoptive son." Colin jumps from the floor, which said 'fail' and read his stats, shaking with excitement over his defeat. Iris winks at Damian, and walks onto the sparing pad.

"It's our turn. "Damian turns to Colin.

"Pray for me." His friend nods.

"Will do" with that Damian strolled out into position. He is dressed in his usual robin costume, complete with hood and combat boots. Iris, on the other hand, is dressed in a plain yellow t-shirt and jean shorts. Holographic numbers appeared in between them.

"3...2...1...fight" said a deep computer voice. Iris zips over to Damian and kicks his feet out from under him, he quickly rolls into her get away path and knocks her down on the ground. The both jump to their feet and begin throwing punches. Iris punches, Damian dodges. Damian punches, iris dodges. The fight continues in the same way, the two are evenly matched.

"I got twenty bucks on iris" jay says, Lian scoffs.

"I'd say thirty" she turns to Colin, who turns a bright shade of red from her attention directed at him. "What? Do you have no faith in Damian's fighting ability?" He shook his head, then quickly

Straightens out his red mop of hair.

"No, Damian is a great fighter, it's just, Sister Mary says it's a sin to bet and gamble."

* * *

(Still in the new MT justice)

Artemis and Wally are walking up the stairs to the third floor.

"So how are you feeling now after you've been to the meeting? A little more at easy?" Artemis questions her red headed husband. He nods.

"I trust Grayson. If he's going to be over seeing the group, then I feel better." They pushes open the door to the ties floor.

"Getting tired, Dami?" Iris teases, her parents look to see her punching at the new robin, who's dodging and throwing a few punches of his own.

"-TT- I was trained by the world's greatest fighters, I can go all day." Artemis leans over to Wally.

"They've fallen into a pattern, whoever breaks the pattern will most likely win." Wally nods. Iris is the first to break the pattern; she zips around behind Damian and jumps on his back.

"Ha, ha now you can't get me" he smiles, and reaches behind him and tickles her side. She instantly falls to the ground, laughing.

"I think I've found you Achilles heel, speedster." She jumps up and runs to the other side of the sparing pad.

"Don't you come near me!" She shouts the rest of the team (and her parents) are dying laughing. Damian chuckles and runs at the speedster she bolts, but he anticipated her move and tackles her. The all out tickle war began. Iris tries to find Damian's tickle spot but seems like he doesn't have one.

"Stop damian...it hurts..." She manages between laughing. Artemis finally manages to stop laughing and get up off the floor, just in time to see nightwing bust into the room and rip Damian away from iris and across the room.

"Grayson! What is wrong with you?" Nightwing looks around at all the confused faces.

"I thought you had gone crazy and were attacking iris" iris walked up to the two bat boys.

"I'm fine, but thank you for look out for me. Damian was just tickling me" Grayson slouches

"Oh, okay well continue then." Damian rolls his eyes.

"I guess that's the end of our tour, you may now return to your parents or guardians. If you decide to join this team we start Monday, thank you" after he finishes his speech everyone but Grayson, who Damian is currently glaring at, heads down stairs.

"Haven't I proven to you I'm fine? It's been- what?-almost two weeks since I woke up. You ruined -" he stops and glares.

"We don't know what effect the Lazarus pit had on you, I'm just being safe. "Damian marches across the room; just before reaching the stairs he turns back to Grayson, who has a grin from ear to ear.

"Why are smiling?" Richard wags his eyebrows and moves closer.

"She likes you!" Damian lets the annoyance seep into his words.

"Don't patronize is no way...she-not yet at least. "Grayson rustles his little brothers hair, Damian quickly smooth's it back into place.

"What are your plans for the heretic? Do you know where he is yet?" Damian shakes his head; the two boys begin their decent down the stairs.

"I haven't really started my research yet, but I'll have him the way, we have to stop at the store." Richard freezes, mid step.

"Why would we go to the store? Alfred does that" Damian smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

"I forgot-it's been a while since I've had pennyworth. Well we are out of Titus, Alfred, and batcows favorite treats."

"How? Alfred just bought some!"

"Well...uh-in my dream they've been dead for a while, how could I deny them their favorite treat." Damian made a puppy dog face, a trait he had picked up from iris. Grayson roles his eye.

"Okay, but you have to tell Alfred yourself"

"So kids what do you think of the team so far?" Artemis asks her speedsters in the back of the forest green Saturn outlook. Jay is the first to speak.

"I like it; I think I'll make a lot of friends." Iris just stares out the window. Artemis turns to look at the kids and notices her reserved child.

"What's up honey, are you feeling well?" Iris nods and flashes a smile at her concerned mother. Then returns to her thoughts. She's only three years old, she's still trying to catch up on teenager stuff like flirting, but a wink is pretty clear; he also knows her tickle-ish spot. Maybe she'll have time to talk to Lian and the other girls about this stuff.

* * *

_**thanks for** **reading :) happy fourth of July (for all y'all in the USA) **_

_**I don't know if you guys have heard about it yet but there will be a justice league movie coming out in a couple of years, I'm so excited.**_

_**review, thanks again.**_


	8. Chapter 8

thank you guys so much for patiently waiting. my grandma has gotten a little better, but not for long she has been given a year and a half to live.

now to less depressing topics, while I was away I got a lot written so I should have a chapter posted weekly.

I do not own dc, nor do I own any of the dc characters. sad.

* * *

(Anti Mt justice, Monday)

"Get up" the lights burns she can't see a thing. "I just got word from the light; we are to be on standby. The package is near completion, we must get it before the Hero's discover its existence."

Scarlet roles out of her bed and on to her feet. Jason, already dressed in his red hood costume, stands in the door way watching her.

"This couldn't have waited till I got up?" She walks to the bathroom and pulls out the special cream Mr. Freeze made for her face.

"What's that?" Jason asks. She squirts some of the funny purple goo on her hand.

"It's a healing cream, for my face." His face contorts with disgust as she rubs the nasty smelling cream on her face.

"I don't see anything wrong with your face, it makes you."

"Aww thanks. But I'd really like for children to not scream when they see my face. Thank you very much." Jason rolls his eyes.

"Anyways, we have to really start training today. The practice room got finished last night." Jason starts to leave. "Go get the girls and I'll get the boys."

"After I finish with my face."

"Whatever just makes sure they are there before eight?" She lets the cream sit for five minutes, and then wash it off, just like the instructions Mr. freeze gave her say. She puts her mask on, then heads down the hall to get the kids.

She knocks on Katrina's door, maybe she can talk a little before waking the other.

"Yes" a tall, tan skinned girl answers the door.

"Nicole is Kat up? "She runs her fingers through her long dark hair.

"Yes, but she went to the training room."

"Oh, well everyone is supposed to head down there before eight." Scarlet responded.

"Thank you" Nicole is a quiet girl, Jason and scarlet both have thought for some time that she might not do well in this team; but they need her, her powers.

Scarlet moved down to the next set of rooms and continues until all of the kids are up.

She strolls into the training room, Jason, dressed in his usual red hood outfit, is sparing with Nicole, who is dressed in a traditional Spartan battle uniform. Thomas Blake Jr, shere khan, is holding an ice pack on Kats head.

"...idiots, if you don't stop this stupid prank war, I'll stop it for you." Kat is wearing her cat girl costume, minus the mask.

"I'm really sorry, I thought princey was coming through the door- or that's what I was told." He glares at the speedster, inertia.

"Don't pin this on me, he was coming in then he stopped." The speedster tried to defend himself, while running his hand through his hair.

"Now it's my fault, I was looking out for myself." Prince Liam set next to Katrina, on the opposite side of inertia and shere khan.

"I don't care whose fault it is if anyone else gets hit with a brick, one of you dies." The boys nod like children being scolded by an elder.

Scarlet directs her attention to the sparing mats, now occupied by not only Jason and Nicole but; enigma and duela; Owen and Mira (prismatik). Nasthalia sat on the sidelines waiting for a sparring partner.

"Boys!" Scarlet directed her words to the boys surrounding Kat. "Get out there, you need the practice." Thaddeus and Liam head to the mats, but Thomas lingers. He whispers something to Kat who smiles and nods.

* * *

(New Mt justice, Monday)

"Report to the training room" Tim drake, the red robin, voice echoed through the sleeping cave. Most of the kids came in late the night before or early that morning.

"Esta no bueno, I need my beauty sleep." Milagro exits her room in a large green lantern t-shirt and superman pj shorts. Her hair closely resembled a lion's mane that had just survived an f5 tornado. Iris and Lian also emerge from their room.

"When does he expect us there? I'm not dressed and it takes time to look as good as I do." Lian turns back into her room to get ready. Iris was still practically asleep, her pjs are a robin t-shirt and batman boxers (made into shorts). Her hair is in two braids. She turns to Milagro.

"I like that look it works for you" Milagro poofs her hair, and smooth's out her clothes.

"Do you like it; it's a new style I'm trying out." The girls bust out in giggles.

"Grrrr!" A growl erupts from behind the two girls. Nell emerges from her room, fully decked out in her costume.

"Do you know what time it is? 6:35! They want us to train at 6:35. Batgirl's not gonna last long" she stalks down the hall to the training room. Damian, Colin, jay, and Amistad exit their rooms, all completely ready to train.

"I like the pjs, irey" Damian wiggles his eyebrows. Iris instantly turns a bright red, Milagro giggles.

"Girls are we not supposed to be headed to the training room?" Milagro rolls her eyes.

"Tell red robs, we'll be late." Chris nods.

"We can do that, if you want us to wait we will-?"

"No" she stops him "batgirl is waiting." The boys nod and walk away. Mar'i flies out of her room about the same time as Lian exits. Irey zips in her room and changes. Milagro throws on some training clothes and brushes her hair down to a presentable state.

"Let's go, chicas" the girls quickly make their way upstairs. They are greeted by batgirl and Tim's girlfriend zee.

"What's going on?" Iris asks

"Where are the boys? "Lian asks. Zee grins.

"Nepo a latrop ot weiv eht syob dna ym gnikoms toh Dneirfyob."

A glowing orb showed the boys running through the forest behind the cave, most likely.

"We are playing an extreme version of capture the flag. The boys are hiding their flag, and then we'll get to." Zee smiles.

"Wait-'we'- are you playing with us?" She nods.

"Yes, we got this in the bag." Lian announces.

"But we're going against two robins and a speedster." Mar'i expresses her concern.

"The speedster is my brother, and we can handle the robins." Iris walks to the computer and pulls up a map of the island. Zee points to a school.

"This is where the boys will hide their flag and this is probably the best place for us." She points to the top of MT justice.

"But isn't that kind of obvious..." Mar'i asks.

"That's the point; we're going to be out in the open to prove our ability." Nell really likes this plan.

* * *

(The boys)

A holographic map lies out on the floor of the happy harbor high school gym. Six boys stare intently at it, Tim, Damian, and Amistad kneel close and strategies, while Colin, Chris, and jay sit off to the side listening to the battle plan.

"Amistad you'll go after Milagro, we need the green lantern ring out as so as possible. Jay you will run in and take out their long distance, so Lian. Colin you are the muscle, we need you to get mar'i. Chris you can guard the flag with Damian. I'll lead the offense-" Damian interrupts Tim, jumps to his feet, and glares.

"-TT- I'm not going to just sit around, while you guys are out hogging all the fun." Tim grins.

"Sorry, but I'm in charge. Let's roll out." The four boys vacate the gym leaving the kryptonian and the bat alone.

"This is a bummer; we're missing out on all the fun." Chris sits on the bleachers next to their blue flag.

"I don't know it's pretty cool that he trusts us with the flag. I mean if the girls slip through them he has to have people he trusts to defend the flag left here." Damian climbs to the top of the bleachers and backflips off them.

"I guess you're right. I wonder where the girls are going to put their flag" Chris scratches his head.

"Tim's convinced that it will be on top of Mt justice, but that's a really risky move. When I play capture the flag with the amazons we always put it underground somewhere." Chris spends the school year on the amazon island with his adoptive mom and dad (superman and Wonder Woman).

"If they do that they're just trying to show off... Wish we had thought of it first." He checks his watch, 8:00 am.

"So you and the speedster girl...? Chris teases.

"Nooo, as far as I'm concerned she's like all the other speedsters; Running around with nothing in their head." Chris nods

"She attractive" if he used any other term (I.e. hot), and his mother found out, (which she would, she always does) she would kill him for disrespecting women.

"I cannot deny that, but at the present" he does another backflip" I do not have feelings for her." He lies through his teeth.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it.

favorite, follow, and review.

thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**So if you read the reviews you know this already, but There will be a scene coming up with a girls sleepover, if you have any suggestions on for this scene (or even later scenes) please message me or post it as a review that's fine to. **

* * *

**(The girls)**

Iris, Nell, and mar'i were sent ahead in camouflage to scope out the location, and if possible retrieve the flag. They reach the school, Nell points to an open door.

"I bet that's where they went in at." The door leads to a long dark hall. The girls sit securely behind some bushes.

"Grrreaaate! Bats why don't you lead the way!" Nell nods, and then quickly does a double take.

"Why me? I'm only ten." They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Well someone has to go first and I guess it will be me." Mar'i steps out of the bush, only to be yanked back in by the red head.

"Leave zee to me, but if you've take down your target feel free to help the others." The red robin and a group of boys exit. "Who left the door open?" The large grey ish colored boy shrunk a little.

"It was dark" Tim rubs his face with his hands.

"That's fine just close it now." Colin pushes the door, and the boys head off. Nell throws a bat-a-rang to stop the door. The girls slip in and close the door.

"At the same time." They agree. The follow the hall till it reaches a divide. Both sides lead to classes, one hall looks longer.

"I can search three times as fast as you guys can, so I'll take the longer side." Iris says.

"But meet back here at eight." Iris glances at her watch, 7:45. That's plenty of time. She pulls her goggles on.

"See ya at eight" she zips off. After a quick scan through all the rooms, nothing but desk and books, the hall keeps going.

"Where do you lead?" The blank hall is a little creepy. It extends about ten feet till a set of red double doors. As she approaches she hears voices.

"...nothing in their heads." Damian says. She peaks in the window, the demonic child is climbing the bleachers and the super boy is sit on the opposite side bleachers.

"She attractive." Super boy says in a teasing tone.

"I cannot deny that, but at the present" he back flips.

"Wow, he's amazing" iris whispers to herself.

"I do not have feelings for her." He finishes.

"Who is he talking about?" She looks at her watch, 8:05 am. "I'm late" she takes off down the hall.

* * *

**(Happy harbor gym)**

"Damian, iris was listening to us." Chris smiles. Damian bat glares.

"For how long?" He growls

"Long enough I suppose, maybe you should go stop her before she tells her friends where our flag is located. "Damian burst into a full out run; he smashes through the doors and after the speedster. She is obviously too fast for him to catch, he'll have to outsmart her.

He opens up his watch/everything else you could need, and hacks into the school systems. The school has four dividing gates, one just so happens to be right in the speedster's way. He's unsure if she is aware of his following her, but she's not running full speed, so probably not.

The gates slowly lower at the other end of the hall, approximately 60 yards away. He needs something to slow her down.

He pulls a blow torch out of his utility belt and runs to the nearest classroom. He jumps on the teacher's desk and uses the blow torch to trigger the sprinklers.

Iris decided to take her time and keep a nice slow pace of 10 mph. As she leisurely strolls down the hall she begins to reminisce about the conversation she spied on earlier.

"Who were they talking about? Chris thinks some girl is attractive and Damian agrees." She has a strange feeling of sadness. "Why should I care about that robins opinions of other girls. If he likes someone else then THAT'S FINE WITH ME!" Why was she yelling?

All the sudden it started raining...inside. Someone had pulled the fire alarm. Sirens and lights flash and scream; she tries to stop and ends up skidding across the floor right into a gate. After a few short minutes of dizziness she jumps up and faces her attacker.

Two striking blue eyes meet her, and that smile that melts her heart. His hair is dripping wet, and still looks amazing. He reaches out to her and grabs her hand, but instead of holding it like some cheesy romantic movie. He flips her around, holding her hand behind her back.

"Got you"

* * *

**(The forest around MT justice)**

Colin and Amistad creep through the tall trees, the sun is now high in sky.

"No sign of the girls" Amistad looks up to the mountain. "Their flag looks to be unguarded"

"I'm sure that have someone guarding it, they're probably just hiding." Colin pulls a canteen out of his backpack. After taking a drink of the water he offers is to Amistad, who gladly takes it. They both sit down, Colin reaches in his back in search of food; he doesn't find it, so he dumps the content of his bag on the floor.

He sift through the items, slowly putting it back in the bag of it's not food. He puts his communicator, brass knuckles, bible, and extra pair of socks, hair brush, canteen, crayons, note pad, and teddy bear back in the bag. What's left is four meal bars and a package of, slightly mushed, graham crackers.

"I didn't know if we'd be back for lunch, Want some?" Colin slides a meal bar and the graham crackers in Amistad's direction.

"Yes, thank you. I-" a twig snaps a few feet away. "I'm glad you were prepared." He mouths 'play along.' The two boys slowly walk to the origin of the sound.

"Ya, well it would be a shame to get" the pull the bush aside." Caught unprepared?" A red arrow sits behind the bush, and there's a flashing light on it. Before the teen boys can react the arrow release a gas, both boys land in the dirt asleep.

"They're sooo cute when they sleep." Lian and Milagro walk out of the trees opposite the sleeping boys.

"Where does zee want us to take prisoners?" Milagro ask Lian as she uses her ring to float the sleeping boys.

"I guess to base" Lian shrugs.

Once they reach the makeshift base, set up a little ways down from the girls flag; Milagro sat the boys down, in a glowing green cadge.

"What do have here?" Zee asks the girls.

"We caught them in the trees down by the base of the mountain. We were unsure of what to do with them, so we brought them here." Zee nods an turns to the boys.

"Egac eseht syob". A metal cadge formed were Milagros used to be.

"Thanks, my arm was getting tired." Milagro plops on the ground.

"Sorry to send you guys strait back out but I think it's time we end this. We're going to get that flag."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

** I'm going to try and answer some of your reviews. **

** Waterwish and girlrobin99-thank you, for your concern.**

**Waterwish- speedemon is very adorable, they're my favorite couple.**

**Guest- okay I know a little spainsh(so please forgive me if its wrong) tú puede si quiero a. **


	10. Chapter 10

hi guys, I really want to thank y'all for hanging on all this time. school is starting soon so my chapters wont be constant, just a heads up.

so, I don't own any of the real characters.

* * *

(Mt justice, 7:30 pm)

Chris slumps on to the green couch, next to Damian, and jay. Tim walks in the living room.

"Boys don't be upset; this was your first game. Maybe you'll win next time. Right now we need to focus on getting Colin and Amistad back. I just talked to zee and she says the girls will trade iris for Amistad, but they want to keep a hold of Colin." Damian jumps up.

"How long?" He can't remember if this happened in his dream, but Colin really needs to get away from the girls before bedtime. He gets cranky if he doesn't get his sleep.

"Until we can offer them something better." Tim responds.

"How are we supposed to know what they'll want?" Chris asks. Damian turns to where iris is a very large dog crate that may or may not be Titus'.

"I bet she'll know" her smug grin shifts to a glare.

"I'm not saying anything." She turns away from them. Damian leaps on the cage, causing the red headed speedster to shriek. He leans down so their faces are even. Her green eyes darken.

"You'll talk or you're not getting out of that cage." She glares, he smirks at her. "You're cute when you're angry." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Flattery isn't getting you anywhere." He flips off the cage.

"Sure it is" he walks over to the guys who have made a list. He quickly reads it.

•First rights to -the training room

-vehicles

-showers

-bathroom

-food.

"Looks good" Damian nods

"I hope the girls like it, of not they'll keep Colin. I bet their torturing them"

* * *

(The girls)

"Go fish" Colin draws a card from the stack.

"Your turn Lian" Amistad taps her on the shoulder. She, quickly recovers from staring at the res head boy, hides her face with her deck of cards.

"I-um...Colin do you have any threes?" Nell leans over the boys shoulder and nods.

"Ya, two" he passes them over. Nell walks behind the raven headed alien girl, and motions to Lian.

"Do you have any eights?" Mar'i hands over three eights.

"Friend Milagro! You should come join us, this game is very enjoyable." Milagro shakes head, covers the mic on her communicator.

"I'm talking to my brother, maybe later. Should you guys be watching the portal zee left us to spy on the boys?" Nell walks over to it.

"They're just writing a list of things to trade for Colin." She reports, being the youngest, they put her on boy watching duty.

"Should we call the boys and tell them where we want to meet for the trade.-" Nell shushes Lian.

"Come look at this." She points to Damian on the magical screen. He's sitting on the extremely large dog cage leaning upside down face to face with iris.

"Omg! What do you think he's saying to her? Look he's smiling!" Lian squeals. On the screen, now crowded around by six young teens, iris crosses her arms and the robin flips off of the cage.

"We should defiantly make the trade" Nell says, she turns to Colin. "But for you to go back to your friends, you're going to have to do something for us."

* * *

(Anti-Mt justice)

"We got our mission" Jason burst into her room again. She fly's up out of bed; she wipes a gun pit and put it to her partners head.

"Sorry, habit. What were you saying?" He stares at her. "Are you okay?" She waves her hand in front of his face, he grabs her wrist.

"I'm fine; you just...caught me off guard. Anyways the light called in, they have our mission." He presses a button on his wrist, a holographic screen pops up. On the screen is a very familiar building, the newly rebuilt star labs.

"What do they want us to do to star labs?" Jason clicks on the picture of the building.

"They want us to steal the new jl97 tech." He says like it's a big deal. She waits for the explanation. "It's a new form of tech the government is funding to identify people 100x's faster." She walks to the mirror.

"...and the government wants to use it against the light to discover 'villains' secret identities." She brushes her puffy red hair.

"No, its original design is to uncover the alter egos of the justice league. So the feds can make them do what they want. The light believes they will have more use of it than the government." She pulls the cream out. It has significantly affected her face; she almost looks like her old self. Just three more days of using it.

"When do they want it done by?" He walks up behind her, she watches him in the mirror.

"They want us to do it Friday." He grabs her shoulder, and turns her to face him. "I don't think you should use that stuff anymore."

"Why? Because I look normal now" he stares intensely into her eyes. His pure blue eyes sparkle.

"I just don't think it's good for you." He walks out leaving her very confused, for a moment she could have sworn he was going to kiss her

* * *

.

(Mt justice)

"You're sure this is where they said to meet?" Jay asks Damian, the boys stand on the garage platform.

"Yes, for the fifty-ith time. I'm sure, would you just shut up and wait."

"Sorry... What time did they say to meet again?" Damian glares at the speedster.

"Did you not listen to the message with the rest of us?" The speedster nods "yes, then what time did they say."

"11:00 pm"

"And what time is it?"He looks at his watch.

"10:56" jay answers.

"Good, they should be here any minute." Chris fly's over to the two boys, holding the cage with iris in it.

"Still not here?" He asks both the robin and the speedster shake their head.

"Why do you miss me, Chris?" Nell asks as the girls walk out of the stairs, Amistad and Colin follow behind.

"Here our offer for Colin" jay hands the paper to mar'i. She smiles, he responds by turning a bright shade of red.

"We don't want that, we're going to let you have the chicos back for in return for iris." Milagro says. Damian looks skeptical about the trade, but goes along with it. Iris is let out of the cage, and the boys back with the other boys.

* * *

(MT justice)

Later that night, jay got up to get a late night snack. He runs the sleep out of his eyes, and walks down the hall. He walks into the kitchen, the lights are already on.

"Weird" he's wearing his favorite pair of Star Wars pjs so he's trying extra careful with his choice of food. He pulls out a box of captain crunch, peanut butter, and grabs the chocolate chips. He pours the milk and cereal into a large bowl then adds the choc chips.

"Perfect!" He sits at the table and as he is about to take his first bite he notices a girl walking towards the stairs. She is very tall and has long black hair. He shrugs it off and goes back to his food.

He's munching away when out of nowhere green eyes pop up in front of him.

"Did you see the strange girl, she is unfamiliar to me?" Jay would like to say he suddenly knew the right words, and he was as suave as James Bond. But...

"I-I-I... Yhaaa" he nods, she giggles.

"You are funny, you're the new kid flash right?" He nods she smiles.

"I'm nightstar, or mar'i Grayson. Your sister told me that you have become the new kid flash." He nods.

"Yes, I-I have. You are nightwing and starfire Daughter, right?" She nods.

"I'm staying here with my father for a year then I go back with my mom. After the year I will decide where I am to stay." She glances at his bowl. "What are you eating?"

"Its peanut butter captain crunch with chocolate chips. You want some?" He slides the bowl over to her. She picks up the spoon and slowly takes a bite.

"This is good; maybe tomorrow I will make some food for you." Before he can respond footsteps echo from the stairs. "It's that girl" they suck behind the counter. The footsteps get louder and then slowly quieter. Jay is the first to stand back up; he peeks over the counter then motions to mar'i.

"It's clear she's gone. Well we better get back to bed." She smiles

"Okay"

* * *

(The next day)

"Today we will do specialized training." Tim announces

"That's why they are here" zee motions to the three older leaguers standing beside her.

"Superman will be working with those of you can flight, or have super strength. Batman will work with hand to hand combat, weapons, and gadgets. Kyle will work with special tech and talent." The kids split up into the training sessions they needed.

They finished just before lunch. Lian, mar'i, and iris stood in a group talking.

"Jay! Colin! Damian! Come here." Iris yelled to them. The boys left the group they had been in.

"Need something?" Jay asks.

"We wanted to know what you thought of the training sessions."

"It was so cool; superman helped me with some power moves." Colin says.

"I didn't learn anything new, but I think it was good for the others." Damian adds, he was with batman, so it was just like normal.

"I learned about some new gadgets, speaking of that I'll be trying them out soon fair warning." Iris rolls her eyes.

"Good, we thought the sessions were very-it that a cow?" Iris points to a brown and white cow across the room.

"Batcows!" Damian calls the cow slowly walks to his owner. "This is batcows, I rescued him. You can pet him if you want he's very sweet" Lian and iris lean over and pet him. Nightstar looks uneasy.

"You're sure he won't bite?" Damian laughs. Jay sweetly grabs her hand and pets the cow's soft nose with it. She smiles, jay laughs. Lian and iris look at each other and nod.

"Chris gives it back!" Nell yells the kryptonian; whish's floating just out of her reach with her utility belt.

"Not until you give me something" she sighs, he lands back on the ground. She walks up to him and with the most repulsed looking face she wraps her arms around the large boy and hugs him. The girls look at each other and nod.

Amistad walks up to their group. His face makes it plain he's not happy.

"How was you guy's groups?" He grumbles. The boys respond with the usual 'good' 'great'.

"How was yours?" Lian asks.

"Oh the actual session was wonderful we learned very important technics. But I was the only one paying attention, and not drooling over the older green lantern." He glances at Milagro, who is still fawning over Kyle Rayner.

"Excuse us" Lian pulls the other two girls away from the boys. "We have to do-"

"-a girls sleepover" iris finished.

"That sounds wonderful; we can try the braiding of hair rituals." Mar'i adds.

"Spread the word to the Nell and mil" Lian.

* * *

sleepover! wow!

okay, thanks again.

rate, review, or follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes

* * *

Im so sorry that I just left y'all hanging. if you guys remember my great grandma, who had liver cancer, she past last Thursday Night. the cancer spread to her lungs and she died within a day. It's been very hard for us, because today was her and my great grandpas 68 wedding anniversary.

Disclaimer

* * *

I don't own an of the dc characters, sad but true.

* * *

The giggling girls sit in a circle.

"who wants to go first." Nell, who's a little to excited, shouts.

"Calm down we're getting there, Nell" she smiles sheepishly.

"This is my first sleepover, ever!" Milagro plops next to Nell, an pokes her playfully.

"Then why don't you go firsts." Nell nods.

"okay, iris truth or dare?"

"Truth" lian leans close to her.

"Chicken"

"okay, iris do you like Damian Wayne, aka robin?" Iris glares.

"Yes" her whisper is almost Inaudible.

"What was that iris, I couldn't hear?" Lian jokes.

"Okay, YES I like Damian Wayne. My turn right?" The rest of the girls nod."mar'i, truth or dare?"

"I will choose the dare, please."

"Okay, write a note to the boy you like, telling him that you like him; stick it under his door. You don't have to put your name on it." She nod, Nell hands her a note pad. She scribbles some stuff down.

"Shall I read it to you?" The group nod. She blushes. " okay, dear jay, you are my only Shlorvax. - a girl, I will put it under his door when we finish our game." Nell raises her hand.

"What is a Shlor-a whatever you said?" Mar'i blushes, again.

"It is like a dream or wish." All the girls 'aww' in unison. "Friend Milagro, would you like truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare, hermana" mar'i thinks for a second.

"I dare you to lick my pet silkie" she pulls out a slimy giant moth larva.

"What is that thing!?" Mari frowns

"He sensitive, he's a mutant moth larva. He can't get any bigger. He was my moms." Milagro haves the giant bug and licks it.

"'hat was the nathest thing I've ever dun" she wipes her Tongue on her sleeve. "Okay, Lian truth or dare"

"Truth!" She smiles.

"Why do you like Colin?" Milagro wraps I her blanket.

"He's so cute, nice, and brave." She states. "Iris truth or dare?"

"Dare" she replies.

"Go to the kitchen and make us some popcorn; if anyone sees you you have to kiss that person, on the cheek is fine." The speedster stands, determined not to be discovered. knowing her luck she'll probably get discovered by the only person she'd be uncomfortable with kissing; She zips out of the room

Lian jumps up and bolts out the door, the rest of follow; it's all they can do to not wake the whole mountain with their laughter. Lian crosses the hall and starts rapidly knocking on a door.

* * *

(Mt justice- Damian's pov)

'The heretic' I type into the database. Headlines and pictures of the man fill the screen, I reviewed everyone of them. There was Nothing I didn't already know.

I have three things I need to know/have planned before I can take him out.

1)where was he created

I have a pretty good idea, but I have to be one hundred percent sure.

2)who I will need to defeat him.

I had originally thought I'd do it on my own, but it has become apparent I need help.

3)how I'm going to have the team distracted while I take him out.

This one will probably be the easiest, I'll just tell them in with bats.

I follow my only lead for problem number one, Cadmus. The computer brings up previous knowledge of the underground facility, mostly collected by the previous young justice.

I scroll past all that, and down to the 24-hour security feed that was installed by guardian before he left. My clone would have to have been created around a three years ago. I jump back, and as I'm about to push the play button I hear... Giggling? Why is there giggling? I stand from my computer and walk to the door.

As I'm about to go out and see what could be so funny that all the girls would be laughing that Loud; someone began beating on my door. I jerk the door open, only to be ripped out of my room by a bunch of girls.

"You need to stand here, and don't move." The red headed archer demands.

"How long do I need to stand here?" I ask, a Cheshire grin creeps it's way across her face.

"Oh you'll know." With that the girls bolt for Lian and iris's room. Well that was weird, I really have to get back to my research. I glance at my attire, it's summer so I'm not wearing a shirt but I have my nightwing sleep shorts on.

It's pretty crazy what kind of merchandise you can find for a superhero in their city. There is underwear with me and batmans face on it, that's creepy.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of very fast footsteps. That's when it hit me, literally iris ran right into me, Lian had set this whole thing up. We lay in a jumbled mess of limbs and popcorn.

"Oh-uh hi Damian. What brings you into the hall at this fine hour?" She smiles. I can sense her distress. I stand up and pick the small girl off the floor. For fifteen she's very small.

"Lian told me to wait out here, are you okay?" She sighs.

"Well...we were playing truth or dare and..." I can defiantly see where this is going. "I picked dare and my dare was to go make popcorn and if anyone caught me I have to-" she stops.

"You have to, what? Oh come on it can't be that bad, I can take it." I'm prepared for a punch or a bowl of popcorn to the face. But I was defiantly not prepared for what happened. She leans in and kisses me, just a soft pecking the check, but a kiss-is-a-kiss.

She suddenly become aware of the clothes I'm wearing. Her clothes is much more modest than mine. She has a large flash shirt and red shorts on. She blushes and turns to run away, I reach out and grab her hand.

"Hey speedster girl, did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Her blush intensifies.

"No" she smiles."but you should do it more often" I let her go and she retreats to the same room all the rest of the girls now occupy.

I love her; But I have to wait before telling her, our relationship hasn't progressed enough. But Before our relationship goes anywhere the heretic must die.

(Iris pov)

"I can't believe you did that, Lian. It was so awkward, HE DIDN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON." But you liked it, I thought. How can I like something so much yet hate it as well.

"Did you hear how he flirted with you, he's totally in love, and you're going to have three or four cute little bat Babies." All the girls giggled at lians predictions. I wish that was her super power, It would be pretty cool.

"Well then lets continue on with our game." Milagro interrupts our thoughts.

* * *

( Wednesday morning )

The groggy orphans eyes popped open to the scent of meat. Colin loves meat; it's a food they rarely eat at the orphanage, it just cost to much.

He quickly scans the room. Damian's bed is empty, and looks untouched, there are papers and files all over the room.

He jumps out of bed and grabs a comb, his hair likes to have a contest every night. It's called 'how closely can we resemble a lions mane'.

He maneuvers through the stacks of files and random papers to reach the computer desk, where a completely exhausted looking Damian sits scrolling through government files.

He lightly taps the robin on the shoulder.

"Damian? This isn't healthy you need to sleep." He continues tapping the boys shoulder, he almost seems like he's in a trance. Until he quickly clutches the redheads hand.

"You sound like pennyworth" his voice is gravely from the lack of sleep, and extensive mumbling.

"And you sound like batman. It's time to get ready for training. I'm headed to the shower now." Damian nods while rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks, I guess I got a little carried away and lost track of time."

"What are you looking for anyways." He grabs the top paper from a stack taller than their littlest

team member, Nell. The paper is a clipping of a news paper, the title reads

Arabic scientist disappears.

On Sunday the well known geneticist, Rico kanji, went missing for his home. Police believe it to be a kidnapping...

The next paper is a picture of the villain who had killed Damian less than three years ago.

Colin is speachless, Damian is trying to go after his Murder. Is he trying this by himself?

"I know what your thinking, and no im going to try this on my own. Grayson is going to help me."

"I want in!" Damian shook his head. "I can't let my best friend die again. Bruce and Grayson wouldn't make it through that again"

"Okay, whatever. But right now I'm just doing a little research."

"A little" Colin gestures to the mountains of papers and files.

"Okay maybe the file rooms are a little emptier now, but I found what is was looking for."

"what's that?" Damian pulls a paper off the printer and hands it to Colin. It's a picture of 'the heretic' (as the caption states)."so, this is the guy who killed you."

"Look what he's wearing." Colin looks back at the page, the much older version of Damian is wearing a shiny white jumpsuit.

"Is that..?" Damian nods.

"A solar suit, yes Cadmus created this monster. Now I believe you were on the way to the shower, you better go quick or you'll miss breakfast." At the mention of food Colin's tummy grumbled.

"Okay" with that Colin ran for the shower.

* * *

(Wednesday, in the kitchen)

"That's so gross!" Nell squeals, as the 'food' mar'i had 'cooked' crawled across the floor. Nightstar sighs.

"I'm not a very good cook"she slouches in her seat. Jay, who is currently chasing the 'food' around the kitchen, frowns.

"No your not. Chasing the food is a lot more fun then just eating off a plate!." She sits up and blushes.

"You really think so" jay dives on the 'meat' is squirms.

"Ya!" He says with complete seriousness.

Iris sits ,nervously tapping her fingers, at the table. She had contemplated many things since her last meeting with Damian; first of which is the stories she knows of the bat-boys. Her father had told her many tales of Richard and Tim charming their way of out of tight spots.

she has finally come to the conclusion that Damian must flirt with every girl. She had seen how he looked at nightstar, and if his best friend hadn't been so obviously in love with Lian she was sure he'd have flirted with her as well. She would not let herself become just one of the others.

Lian plops in the chair next to iris and sighs.

"Boys" she shakes her head at jay and Colin who wrestled the alien meat monster, and are now taking turns biting it. "Whatcha thinkin about?" Iris smiles.

"Revenge" she says with a hint of smile in her voice.

"What else would be thinking about as your brother wrestles and eats an alien cuisine?" Lian says sarcastically, "so you and Damian?" She waggles her eyebrows, Isis shakes his head.

"he was just being friendly, you know how the batboys are." Lian rolls her eyes.

"or he's completely in love with you, and you're just being stupid."

"Who's being stupid?" Iris tenses as the very person they had been talking about is voice echoes behind her. She wipes around, coming face to face with the 16-year old boy.

"No one, did you hear about our training today?" He shakes his head.

"I have not" he sits in lians, recently vacated, seat.

"We have some type of training mission"

"Oh! Really?" He smirks. "I hope I'm on your team."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just think it would be interesting. And..." He glances around to check if anyone is watching nervously plays with her hair. "Can you keep a secret" he whispers, she nods. He leans close ."the boys are an offal team." He stands up, smirks, and disappears to join the boys, who had regrouped after finishing off their breakfast.

sorry of or the strange ending, I'll have more shortly. We leave Indiana friday and it's a 12 hour car ride back to Oklahoma, to do my best writing on car trips.

Comment, review, follow.


End file.
